Never Stop Loving You
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: What if Buffy never let Angel walk away at G2? One-shot, BA, with a little WO


**Never stop loving you**

**Little Author's Note:** Angel never stopped loving Buffy. Everyone knows this. But, what if she had never let him go? I mean, by giving up and insisting on their relationship? This fic speaks of this.

**Summary:** AU – Angel and Buffy had never broken up, but yes, he had moved to LA. To make things just perfect, Willow comes with a spell that can make our favorite couple's dreams come true.

**Part One: Lovers**

I don't want to, but am smiling unwardly. I look longingly at the blond beauty across the room, laughing with Cordelia. Silently, I always thank her for not letting me go completely. It prevents me from not _brooding_, as Cordelia says it. She notices I am looking at her, locks eyes with me and smiles sweetly.

When she smiles, I wish I am human. I wish I could get married to her, so she could get pregnant with my child. If she were pregnant, I wish it was a girl. With her look. Blond, with hazel green eyes. Her eyes never leave mine. As Buffy doesn't answer her callings, Cordelia notices she is third wheel, says something, smiles and storms out.

In a flash, Buffy is in my arms. Sitting on my lap, kissing me hungrily. Her small soft hands touch my body sexily. She breathes as we stop kissing:

**"You know, it's almost full night outside".**

**"Wanna go out and slay?"** I say smiling.

**"Go out yes, slay no" **She kisses me on the neck **"I wanna go out and drive to the beach. Wanna kiss down the stars".**

**"Only kiss?"** I say and she blushes. I smile wider. She looks so perfectly cute when she blushes **"Better stop blushing so hard. You're gonna die with blood lack for the rest of your body".**

She bits me playfully on the neck.

**"Your fault. Have to be so damn inhaling sex?".**

**"You mean...?".**

**"Your smell. You smell like sex".**

I laugh and kiss her softly.

**"Honey" **I say **"You know this can't happen. I desire making love to you so much it aches. But I don't want Angelus to show up and hurt you and my friends".**

She smiles and whispers:

**"That's why I love you so much".**

**"What?"**

**"You're always so thoughtful of my security. I love you, you know?".**

**"I love you too, honey".**

We kiss again, and, when things are getting hot, the phone rings. We stop making out and I curse in low voice. Buffy listens to it and giggles:

**"Pick it up and be brief, so we can go back to fun".**

I groan loudly and pick the phone so Buffy and I can hear who it is.

**"Angel Investigations".**

**"Hey, Angel" **We hear Willow's voice. Buffy squeals with delight and Willow laughs the other way **"And hey Buffy. I'm sorry I interrupt your honeymoon, but, dearest, I found something very interesting. A spell. A spell that can bound your demon... So you can have happy moments with our loved slayer and no Angelus to ruin the moment".**

Buffy jumps to her feet and in one second she is beside me.

**"Will, where are you?".**

**"Sunnydale, why?".**

**"Come to LA right now so we can do the spell" **She turns to me, her eyes glimmering with hope. I stand there in awe. I can really have a future with her **"You want this, right? Cause I want this so badly, I want you to be forever with me".**

I look at her chestnut-green eyes and know I want to make the spell.

**"Angel?" **She says doubtfully.

**"I want this, my love"** I smile and kiss her lightly **"I'd love seeing you pregnant with my children".**

**"Oh, how sweet" **They hear Willow say **"I wish Oz is half sweet you are, Angel".**

**"Come over. You can stay with Cordy, she is complaining she feels lonely".**

**"I thought Buffy was staying on Cordy's".**

**"No. I left one second and then a bitch called Lilah came all offering herself to Angel".**

Willow laughed **"Jealous, ah?".**

**"Sure thing. What can I do if my boyfriend is so tall, so sexy and so handsome?"** Buffy says as she flashes Angel a smile **"So, when can you come?".**

**"Can my favourite couple come pick me up?"** Willow asks. A masculine voice is heard.

**"Of course not, milady. I'm going to drive you there".**

**"OZ!"** Willow cries happily **"Buffy, I'll see you soon. Bye!".**

Buffy and I laugh hard. We fall on the floor laughing, and, when we stop, she asks me:

**"You're not doing this because I want you to, right?".**

**"No" **I say and bring her close **"I'm doing this... Cause I wanna propose to you, one day" **I stand up **"Actually, with the things that showed up, I wanna propose to you right now".**

I see tears on her eyes **"Oh, my god".**

I kneel in front of her **"I know I'm not the normallest man in world. After all I have a demon inside of me. But I truly love you and believe I showed you this more than once".**

**"Stop"** She whispers. I look at her shocked.

**"What?".**

**"Please stop talking and kiss me. Of course I'll marry you, silly".**

We kiss sealing our engagement.

**Part Two: Free.**

Willow arrives at my place five hours after we talked to her on the phone. She carries a thick spell book, but let it fall on the floor as she sees my Buffy. They hug each other and she turns to me smiling:

**"I'm sorry I'm late. Oz there was hungry"** She says sweetly **"Well, let's go inside so I can do the spell and leave the lovebrids alone".**

I go leading the escort and leaving the two alone so they can talk.

**"Buffy. Wow. You look beautiful. So radiant"** The witch says.

**"Angel's love effects"** Buffy answers smiling **"I'm damn crap scared".**

**"I know, sweetie"** Willow smiles **"But I'm pretty sure this beautiful ring on your finger makes it worthy".**

**"Oh"** Buffy shows her best friend the Claddagh ring I gave her few hours ago **"You mean this? It's from Ireland. Angel proposed to me few hours ago".**

Willow squeals with delight **"Jesus Christ!"** She hugs Buffy **"I'm so damn happy for you! Now I have more than always to make the spell work".**

We set up everything so Willow can start the spell. She instructs:

**"Buffy, you stay beside Angel. It won't hurt, but he is gone for so long, he'll need your help. When he first breathe, kiss him, so he doesn't get asphyxiated".**

**"I'll love this part"** I joke, and Buffy and Willow laugh **"Kiss me real hard, okay, honey?".**

**"Sure thing"** She answers. I sit down in front of her and lock eyes with her.

**"If something goes wrong... God allows not... But, if it does, I want you to know that I'm doing this only because I love you. I'm used to live with Angelus. But I'm down to this spell cause I wanna be the proud father of a little girl. She OUGHT TO look like you".**

She hugs me real tight **"Will Angelus show up?"** Buffy asks Willow.

**"Oh, no"** Willow answers **"It won't. Don't worry".**

**"Okay"** Buffy looses her grip a little bit **"I love you and no matter what you're going to be my husband. Don't forget that. None of that 'You need light'. No, not this crap. I'm not letting you go" **She looks at me and I know she means it **"Understood?".**

**"Sure, ma'am"** I lean and kiss her **"I love you".**

**"And I love you"** She kisses me back **"Now, with business".**

Willow, who was studying the ceiling, smiles to us and says:

**"Lie down"**

I lie down. Buffy is sitting there straight, holding my hand. She is shaking slightly, I can tell. Willow starts to say the spell. My skin softly starts to burn. I yelp lowly in pain, Buffy squeezes my hand gently. Willow's eyes glow with worry but doesn't stop doing the spell. I feel the blood run through my veins after few moments.

I open my eyes and see Buffy straing at me, amazed. Then, it comes. The air lack. I start to turn blue, Buffy leans and kisses me hotly, as I asked her to. Willow finally stops talking. This is time we're gonna check the spell had been fulfilled.

I fell pure bliss as I hold my girlfriend, no, my fiancée, in my arms. I search for the twinge that warns me the demon will show up. Nothing comes. The kiss become more passionate and we split because of the lack of air.

She looks at me with that beautiful eyes and I whisper:

**"He is gone".**

Her eyes lit up and she kisses me again **"Thank God".**

**"No, thank Willow"** I say **"As you made this huge favour to us, I'm asking you to be my bestwoman when Buffy and I get married".**

**"Which, I hope, it's gonna be soon"** My fiancée says.

**"Of course I will"** She answers as Buffy craddles in my arms.

**Part Three: Marriage.**

Six months has gone since I've turned full human and proposed to my Buffy. It's today. My wedding to the woman I love since she first slammed me to the floor, on a deadend alley back to Sunnydale.

My friends Wesley, Gunn and Lorne are here with me. I'm shaking uncontrolably. Fifteen more minutes and she's going to be mine forever. A quarter of hour is time enough for her finding reasons not to marry me. I quiver under this thought. No, God won't allow she leave me.

Silence on the room is suffocating me. I'm about to storm out when Cordelia shows up, looking at me with crytical eyes. She fixes my tie and flashes me a smile:

**"Chill. She is as nervous as you. It's only fifteen minutes and she is gonna be Mrs. O'Connor forever".**

**"Time enough for her giving up marrying me".**

**"I'm gonna kill her if she does it, but I believe this is so not going to happen. Buffy thinks you're gonna freak out and says you're not good enough to her, like after graduation day".**

**"Guys"** Wesley says softly **"It's time".**

Cordelia stands beside me and says:

**"Thanks for choosing me to escort you down the aisle. Who is gonna do this for Buffy?".**

**"Giles. She invited him especially for that".**

**"Oh. It'll be good to see old cranky watcher again".**

I laugh.

**"Let´s go, Cordy".**

I walk down the aisle with Cordy with me. She smiles softly to everyone. I only see undistincted faces. All that matters for me is when my beloved will show up.

As I place on the alter, that wedding song plays and Willow shows up on the church's door. Willow, pregnant of four months with Oz's baby, comes in first, a radiant smile all over her face. Then comes that weird former vengeance demon called Anya, who is currently Xander's fiancée. Then my sister – in – law, Dawn, carrying the rings and, finally, my sweetie.

She looks prettier than ever. The veil falls softly not hiding her angelic features, and her eyes are glimmering. It was the five longest minutes of my whole life, as human, as demon. Then they finally arrive. Giles gives her to me and kisses Buffy's hand quickly.

The ceremony... I can't remember quite clearly. I only remember the moment I slipped the wedding ring on Buffy's finger and she slipped the other one on mine. Then the priest says we're husband and wife and I can kiss her – what I do promptly.

As we arrive the top of the church's stairs, Willow yells:

**"The bouquet!"**. Buffy smiles radiantly, turns around and, holding my hand real tight, throws it on the air. For our most surprise, who picks it is Joyce, my mother – in – law. Giles who is her current boyfriend blushes as everyone makes jokes of them.

I can't remember the party cause all I wished was to run away with Buffy to our wedding night. We had a terrific night and flew to Dublin – where I showed to Buffy everything I remembered from my past life.

**Part Four: Daddy.**

Today is our six months' anniversary. As I drive home – I moved 'Angel Investigations' to Sunnydale – I stop at a flower shop and buy a huge bouquet of roses. Thirty five red roses and a white one. The clerk tells me the red roses symbolize passion and the white one symbolizes union. I pay and go home, straight to my wife's arms.

When I left in the morning Buffy told me she had a surprise, but I would have to wait until our dinner celebration to know what it was. As I stop my car on my mansion's garage, – we had moved to the mansion a little after we came back to Ireland; it was really hard to have a sex life on Joyce and Giles' house – I wonder what the surprise is.

**"Beloved, I'm home!"** I yell as I come in our nest.

**"Here!"** I hear from the dining room. Everything is set up for our six-months-anniversary's dinner. She is dressed with a satin black dress with no straps which reveals every curve of her perfect body.

**"Happy six months"** I say as I lean to kiss her.

**"Happy six months"** She says and kiss me back. As we break apart, I whisper **"Milady, you're driving me nuts with this sexy outfit".**

**"Good"** She whispers back **"Now go refresh and change so we can have dinner".**

I do as she told me and come back with the roses I had bought earlier and her gift. We sit down, eat our meal and shit-chat. After dessert, I give her the roses:

**"Red ones mean passion. Always for you. White one means union. As we are together now"** I kiss her quickly and give her a velvet box. She opens it and sits there in awe: I bought her a silver necklace with a pendant: _Angel's_.

**"Angel. It's beautiful"** She whispers, then encircles the table and sits on my lap, facing me **"Thank you"** We kiss passionately and she breaks it, giving me a box **"Here's your surprise. I hope you like it".**

I open the box, as I see her eyes shimmering with expectative. It is a golden bracelet with a word engraved on it: _Daddy_. I look up at her and her eyes are full of tears.

**"Is that... That means what I think it does?"** I choke.

**"Yup. Seven and a half weeks"** She says softly, then grabs my hand and puts it on her belly **"Here. Can you feel?".**

**"Oh... My God"** Tears start streaming down my face **"Buffy. ****Geez. It's... miracle. ****Our baby. Oh My God. I love you"** I kiss her **"And I love you too, my daughter"** I say as I stroke her belly.

She giggles.

**"How do you know it's a girl? Can be a boy".**

**"It's a girl. Just like you"** I kiss her lightly **"With these chestnut green eyes that made me fall head over heels".**

**"What if it's a boy?".**

**"Then we'll try until I get you pregnant with my girl".**

We kiss once more and I carry her into my arms until our bedroom.

**Part Five: Birth.**

I'm happily married for thirteen months now. Buffy's belly is swollen and, while Buffy complains she is bigger than a whale, for my eyes she is more beautiful than ever. Oz said to me he always told Willow the same thing when she was pregnant of Anne Michelle – their eight-months-old little girl.

I'm taking a nap when I listen Buffy moan lightly. I wake up at the point:

**"Baby, are you feeling okay?".**

**"I think it's better you drive me to the hospital right now..."** She manages to say **"Oh, Liam Angelus O'Connor, you're so not going to touch me after I give birth to this baby!".**

I drive her to the hospital and, when the doctor tries to take her to the labor room, she says:

**"My husband is coming with me".**

**"All right, Mrs. O'Connor"** We go to the labor room and the doctor tells my wife:

**"Push, Mrs. O'Connor. Push!".**

**"I'm pushing, bullshit! Jesus Christ, Angel, this does hurt a lot!"** She yells as she squeezes tightly my hand.

**"I know, baby. I know. It's only this one and no more. I promise!".**

**"Go on, Mrs. O'Connor. I can see the head! Push strong now, it's almost over!"** The doctor stimulates my Buffy. She pushes one last time and Time stops.

Because I hear a huffled baby cry.

**"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor, you have a healthy little baby girl!".**

**"A girl..."** Buffy whispers as the nurse puts our little princess on her breast. The newborn baby finds Buffy's nipple and starts to suck strongly. A light flashes in front of us and a second nurse gives me my photo machine **"Our daughter, Angel, our baby".**

**"I know, beloved. She is perfect".**

A third nurse grabs the baby and says:

**"Mrs. O'Connor, I'm going to take little girl here to nursery and you're going to a room".**

Buffy doesn't hear her cause she is already difting into sleep.

**_It's a little girl!_**

**We're happy to announce the birth of:**

**JENNIFER ALYSSA SUMMERS O'CONNOR,**

**daughter of Liam Angelus O'Connor and Buffy Anne Summers O'Connor.**

**Both mother and daughter go well.**

The nurse brings Jennifer when Buffy is sleeping. My beloved surely deserves some rest after giving birth to our daughter. Jen is my arms and I rock her back and forth; she is so tiny and beautiful. I give her one of my fingers and she grabs it strongly.

**"Hey"** I hear a voice. I turn to see my sleepy wife smiling towards me **"You two look in such a syncrony".**

**"Hey, beloved"** I say as I get up and give Jennifer to Buffy **"Thinks little Jen here wants to eat?".**

**"Definitely"** She answers as gives Jennifer her nipple **"Angel, she is so wonderful".**

**"I know"** I smile **"Honey, I think we shall stop at little Jen here".**

**"Why?"** Her eyes widen.

**"It almost killed me to see you in such pain. I don't want this to happen, no more".**

**"Stop"** She puts a finger in front of my lips **"When I got pregnant I knew I should go through this pain to give birth to little Jen. I'd never change plans just because I've gone through pain. We've had fought against harder things than just labor pain".**

My eyes well with tears.

**"You know I love you?".**

**"Since the first time I kicked your butt back there that alley"** She jokes **"I love you too, Angel. I love everything that you made for me. Even leaving me. Your departures made my love grew stronger".**

**"I know I hurt you, beloved, but... I never stopped, never stop and will never stop loving you".**

We kiss sweetly and watch little Jennifer sleep peacefully. She is born from two figures that shouldn't fall in love. Two figures around with darkness. Jennifer is the light of my life, as so is Buffy.


End file.
